


Reading

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona's favorite hobby.
Kudos: 4





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt write a 100 word (exact) drabble of your character's favorite hobby.

Reading had always been Mona's favorite thing. She would curl up in any available place that was comfortable enough and get lost between the pages of her newest acquisition. She got her books from the library, as presents from her parents and friends and when she was old enough to buy them herself, from frequent visits to her favorite book shop. 

Reading was like living many different lives, becoming the brave heroine that was trying to save the world, battling werewolves or occasionally befriending them and always persevering.

Books provided the adventures she wished she could have in real life.


End file.
